


D. Cipher

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demonic Guardians, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill stole the original plot., Dipper is an innocent OP darling, Human Bill Cipher, Human Tad Strange, Mabel's protective af, Please tell Bill to SHUSH!, Rating is because Bill is suddenly a Human, The Grunkles swear like sailors., a lovable jerk, please protect Dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Blame Mabel for the title ;DDemonic Guardian AU; Everyone has a Guardian of some sort, yet people with strong magic are known to have Demons, so that the magic can be properly controlled (while the angels are "too busy" trying to keep everyone's souls pure - apparently). 4 years after Weirdmaggedon, Mabel finds her Guardian and appears to have flourished into her seventeenth year while Dipper is a shy, nerdy loner who everyone else sees as ugly and silly..........He isn't.......Then his Demon Guardian turns up and seems a bit too happy about who his Human Ward is...





	1. Return to Gravity Falls

Mabel waved goodbye to her friends as she arrived at her brother's locker, where he was waiting with his bag clutched to his chest, hat hiding his face as yet another of the jerks who found him small, easy prey leered over him...

Mabel saw red.

"OI!" she yelled, purple and gold swirling up around her as her Demon Guardian appeared, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

The boy looks up, face draining of colour, before he races off down the corridor, Tad Strange managing to look very threatening as he registers what's happening.

She runs over, Tad moving to grab the bully and give him a Mabel-approved-warning.

Dipper raises his head slightly as Mabel reaches his side, glare receding as she sighs, before brightening.

"Whelp, at least I got here this time!" she grinned.

"Th-thanks, Mabel..." Dipper replied, a tiny smile peeking out from under his cap.

Sighing, Mabel guides Dipper to a side where no one can see them.

In the school's opinion, the twins were perfect opposites; while Mabel was social, beautiful and average, Dipper was a recluse, hiding what was rumoured to be an ugly face under his pine-tree cap and in his baggy, shapeless hoodies.

Mabel and Tad knew otherwise.

Gently pushing the hood of the hood back, she runs her fingers through mouse-fur-soft, brown hair that curled softly around mirroring features - wide, brown eyes, plump, soft lips and pillow-like cheeks, though while she wore a fine layer of make up and had eyes sharpened and lips hardened by knowledge of those around them, his still shone with a more innocent knowledge of the world around them.

While she had grown confident, he had grown shy.

While she had gained her Demon with her rage over society, he'd remained hiding in the background, allowing those around him to encourage his doubts.

But she wouldn't.

"You need to be more confident in yourself... Those idiots don't stand even a chance against the real you, the side you hide away," she sighs.

"It's fine, I'm dragging you down, anyway..." Dipper frowned, eyes falling to the floor in shame.

"No, it's not!" she growled, before sighing, "You're my dear little bro, of course I'll protect you... Like you did for me..."

Tad reappears.

"Shall I teleport, or are we walking?" he asks.

"My car's out front," Mabel states, Tad nodding, as Dipper quickly raises the hood again, the trio walking out to the car...

 

"Mabel!" Dipper called, annoyance lacing his voice.

Mabel looks up, smiling, when she sees Dipper struggling to pull his sleeves on properly.

Smiling, she stands, Dipper blushing lightly as he allows his twin to help him, Dipper pausing and gently tracing the square on Mabel's wrist - her link to Tad.

...

"Your Demon will love you, whoever they are,2 Mabl sighs softly.

"But I'm a wimp... Like everyone says..." Dipper frowns quietly.

"But you defeated Bill, remember?" Mabel asks softly, taking his idle hand in hers.

The defeated, yet hopeful look he gives her breaks her heart, as she pulls her brother close...

 

A week after, having returned to Gravity falls, Dipper is brighter than when at school, the group happily exploring the forest as Dipper talks about the kelpie he'd found.

"They had a really thick Irish accent and were really nice to me after the whole trying-to-drag-me-below-water thing! Though I refused him when he wanted to give me his silver necklace!" h smiled.

Ford paused.

"Why?" he asks, checking.

"Because it was silver, and obviously very precious to the Kelpie! Though he wouldn't tell me the importance of it..." Dipper replies, pouting, showing him the page in his own journal - blue with a silver pine-tree on the cover with a black "2" at its heart.

Ford takes it, reading through as he allows himself a soft smile - it was all correct, and the Kelpie - who had shown Dipper his horse and human forms - was neatly sketched to a side.

"Wel done," he smiles, handing the journal back, as Dipper nods with a grin...

 

Then they walked into a pack of Woodwolves – wolves made of wood.

The wolves had growled, before Dipper gently moved forward, allowing to woles to smell him, the pack brightening when the leader recognised Dipper.

This made it fine for a moment, but then they got tangled into a patch of Megaspiders webs. (Spiders the size of a boar – Humungospiders are the elephant/house-sized ones…)

The wolves had tried to help them, before howling and running off as the Megaspiders appeared...

Tad was quick in trying to burn the webs, freeing Mabel, before one well-placed spider-leg had him flying into a tree.

"Tad!" Mabel moved to help him, before she gets wrapped in more spider-silk. 

Dipper panics as he tries to figure out a solution, eyes flickering around, though Tad was passed out and his Grunkles looked really close to being eaten.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Dipper stammers, before one of the spiders come too close for comfort and-

His heartbeat hits critical as he screams, power flooding out of him and setting fire to the creatures and their webs, the green flames turning blue as his own Guardian finally makes his debut, ensuring the over-grown spiders are gone, before tuning towards his new Ward...

...

"...My, my, my! Miss me, Pinetree?"

Dipper screams again, a wave of green smacking into the triangle, who lets out a scream as his form changes, getting whacked into the ground as Dipper faints from overexertion... 

...

"Holy fuck..." Stan gawks, as they look at the sentient dorito...

...Which has become a Human...


	2. Wakey, Wakey, Dipper!

The group stared at the demon and human, silence reigning for a moment…

Mabel was the first to react, running to her brother's side with a small shriek.

“Oh  _ crap _ ,” Ford gawked as Stan’s language as a lot more… Colourful.

“ _ Fucking **** with the shitty top cap and a ***** bitchy-ass ****** voice, doesn’t know how to stay ******* dead the **** bastard… _ ” would be one example.

Now,  _ that _ took power. Power both Grunkles and Mabel recognised as something someone just under two decades old  _ shouldn’t _ have.

But he did and, fuck it all, Bill was his Guardian.

“… We’re taking them back to the Shack,” Stan says simply, getting up, as Tad gets whacked back into awareness by Mabel.

“Someone needs to help with Bill,” she states simply, Tad wincing as he sits up.

“Ok, Mabel!” he states, before pausing…

…

“Wow, so it seriously  _ was _ your twin…” he groans, face-palming…

 

Twenty minutes later, and an unconscious,  _ humanoid _ Bill is lying on the couch, tied up, as Mabel frets over her younger twin upstairs and the Stans are sitting with Tad at the kitchen table, holding cups of hot-choc.

“What did you mean, ‘it was Dipper’?” Ford finally asks.

“ _ The Bear saves The Eye, _

_ Return’d to former glory, _

_ As the forest sings _ .” Tad recites.

“A haiku?” Ford asks, Tad smirking as he shakes his head.

“A prophecy told me one of those fiddly seers,” he replied.

“Sounds like fake mumbo-jumbo no matter how I hear it,” Stan states, wrinkling his nose.

Tad chuckles.

“You don’t know Cipher,” he smirks, voice curling with an ever-so slight Italian accent.

(That had been an interesting change in Mabel and Tad’s bond, not like the gaining-a-hunky-bod-with-the-square-head had been any different…)

Tad waits a moment, before continuing.

“Bill used to be… Less murderous, more happy with just sitting in some random point of the realm, watching everything everywhere happen. He, also, used to be able to prophesize things, yet he lost that when he lost his mind; he was shunned by others, then one – his very own spell-brother – died, breaking his heart… He started to journey as he slowly started to break apart, entering dreams, including those of the Greek’s supposed prophetesses, as he went more and more insane, finally destroying his own world, that had shunned him, in search of an answer, of salvation.”

“But he’s a demon,” Stan states.

“Even Demons crave some type of salvation or kin, Stanley,” Tad sighs, “Even the Damned hope for peace… Like we Guardians get through our Wards.”

A dry chuckle comes from the man’s lips as a hand goes to the jumper he wore for a moment, before his voice drops to just above a whisper, “God knows how I would have survived without finding Mabel…”

 

Bill blinked as he woke up, frowning as he realised he felt…  _ Weird _ .

And wowie! This was  _ him _ thinking that…

Then he remembered how he went unconscious, anyway.

“I’m either dead, or Pinetree seriously Fizzed me…” he groans, shifting slightly…

Wait  _ what? _ !

His eyes –  _ eyes _ – snap open as he tilts his head to look down at his body, blinking twice before he finally found his next words.

“Holy hellfire, that kid’s strong…”

Not only had he been forced into his human form, but he was  _ locked _ into it – he couldn’t even poof into his original form!

Sitting up, Bill flexes his fingers, inspecting them for a moment, before stretching his arms and legs, adjusting, before standing up.

“...Huh, not so different from last time…” he mused, before deciding to check on the kid - his Ward.

“My Pinetree…” he tests, rolling the words around his mouth, “My Ward, Pinetree…”

A grin stretches over his face, liking the words.

Though he's going to have to do something about the emotion that shoves its way into his usually-cold heart… 

 

Teleportating to Dipper’s room, his sister now in the room downstairs, Bill pauses, tilting his head.

Dipper is lying curled up, cuddling his pillow as he sleeps, face peaceful as his eyes flicker in REM.

Bill blinks, mouthing a soft “wow”.

“I've never seen anyone from the other side of the mindscape before…” he remarks, expecting a reaction.

There isn't any.

Then he sees Dipper's hair had fallen away from his forehead to reveal a certain starsign on his forehead.

Blinking, Bill lifts Dipper's fringe to look, before a smile creeps onto his lips.

Checking Dipper is still in REM, he lifts the kid up…

Before running back to his corner in the living room where he sits, keeping the sleeping boy at his side.

Two hours later, as he's petting the feather-soft hair, is when Ford finds them.

“Bill!” he exclaims, annoyed.

“Mine!” Bill snaps, leaning over slightly to stay between Dipper and Ford.

Mabel and Stan run in, Mabel clutching a broom.

“Dipper!” she exclaims.

Ford tries getting Dipper again, before he had to retract as Bill swipes at him, face neutral but for a childish frown.

Mabel blinks, before lowering the stick to poke at Bill, the demon batting it away as she and Stan finally remember what they resemble.

A giggle escapes Mabel's lips.

“The bond shields Dipper! Besides, Bill's acting more like a cat shielding its favourite toy than a demon and their ward!” she grins.

Bill shoots her a glare, before shrinking further away, Dipper further in his lap, eyes shining gold as he watches Ford warily.

A small yawn makes Bill and Ford freeze, eyes shooting to the waking up brunette, who slowly wakes up...  


...Before freezing, eyes widening as he realises where he is and what is happening.

"Dipper?" Mabel asks.

Dipper blinks several times, before he squeels, face flaming up as he escapes to hide behind Mabel.  


"Wh-who?!" he stutters, terrified, before he realises about his birthmark and hurriedly tries covering it.

"Your demon," she smirks.

"Hey, Pinetree's _Mine_ , kiddo - besides, it's good I'm his, because he is a Chosen and has ample power that'd go totally haywire without someone with my level of power..." Bill retorts.

Dipper immitates a goat; staring at him for a moment, before running up and hiding in his room...


	3. Calming Down

Stan was concerned.

Dipper was usually skittish an quiet around people, but things had never been _this_ quiet.

Mabel was currently trying to calm Dipper down as both Grunkles and a grumpy Bill - holding and equally morose Waddles - waited outside.

Then the door opened and Bill was dragged in quickly, stopping the others from entering.

Bill blinked as Dipper looked over, trembling as he's wrapped in his blanket, only pyjama-covered legs and the kid's innocent, afraid face, forehead covered with a few freed tufts.

Bill swallows, feeling like he'd done something awful at the sight of Pinetree.

"Dipper-" he starts, as he actually, after hundreds of years, feels _fear_.

"You're my Guardian?" he asks, voice soft.

Bill's jaw clicks shut as he hesitates, before nodding.

"I didn't recognise you as mine, because I was looking for someone with Ursa Major on themself somewhere... Then after about a Millenium I started to give up..." Dipper takes a breath, "Then I met you... And you were perfect, but you always had that Pine tree symbol... I say I'm all seeing, but no one can ever directly see the person who'll hold the largest role in their life; even Guardians and Wards..."

Dipper shifted slightly, rubbing his nose as he looks at Bill, who could only marvel at the amount of emotions in his features.

Mabel muttered something, before shoving Bill over to Dipper’s side.

“You can thank me later!” she became, picking up Waddles, before retreating from the room.

Silence fell, before both refocused on eachother.

Dipper’s face turned scarlet, as he gave a small “eep!” an retreated to the far corner of his bed.

Bill linked, before chuckling softly, turning his head away lightly as he fought his own blush.

Not like Mabel just _shut him in the same room_ as the _one_ person he’d been _waiting for since forever_!

“So… Is she usually like that? It’s… Different, from what I remember,” Bill finally asked, “And before you ask, I may be all seeing, but that doesn’t mean I remember _everything_.”

Dipper’s eyes flicker between him and his bed for a moment, before he finally looks at him.

“Yeah… After you went, we ha to go back to school and… Stuff happened…” he replies, “Can’t you just peer into the past, or something?”

Bill freeze for a moment, before clearing hi throat.

“I… May or may not be losing that _particular_ part of my abilities; present, fine, future, whelp, I’ve lo anything beyond five minutes already and it _hurts…_ By this point I think I can only look on different planes and in different universes, now…”

“…Oh…” Dipper replies, “Be glad Ford doesn’t know.”

“From what I remember of him, I can easily say I agree… What does he do now, anyway?” Bill could tell Dipper did not want to keep talking of his past by the feelings through the Bond, even if it was weak.

Dipper smiles softly.

“I… Don’t really know… By this point he calls his experiments ‘too dangerous’ and is – like everyone else is – treating me like glass. The only time I can seem to get any peace is while in the forest, yet even then I’ve caught the _goblins,_ of all creatures, _spying_ on me!” his words turn bitter, as bill winces.

“Did I _reall_ _y_ fuck everything up _that_ much?” he asks, worried.

“No,” Dipper replies, “In fact, you causing Weirdmaggedon was _much_ more easy to solve.”

Bill remains quiet, finally knowing he’s getting the truth.

“It happened during the school year during our second year of High school,” Dipper continues, “Some kids found out about my birthmark after a full year and a half of bullying, they _then_ thought it’d be _hilarious_ to throw me in a lake rumoured to be haunted… I can’t swim, so for what felt like forever, I tried to stay afloat, since Mabel had shown me how to ‘tread water’, but they…” Dipper starts shaking, “Had there not been a kelpie living in the water, that knew one of the mermaids Mael and I’d befriended…”

Bill quickly pulls Dipper into a hug, not really sure of what to do, but at least knowing that human’s _like_ these kind of things for comfort.

“I’m sorry I asked,” Bill say at last, before snorting, “But, hey, I bet that kelpie gave those kids a fright!” he chuckles, before getting hit on the arm.

“It was scary!” Dipper retorts, voice cracking.

“Yeah… Near-death does that to ya,” Bill smirks, “But, hey, we Guardians are sort of meant to stop that kinda stuff, and who better than me?!”

“Oh? Didn’t you just say your Sight’s been getting worse? Are you going to need glasses?”

“Hah! Are you wanting to see how sexy I’d look in glasses, Baby Bear?”

“As if! And what’s with the suden name change?!…”

Mabel enters the room to go to bed some time later, finding the pair happily swapping banter as they both shared warm smiles and cheeky grins.

It’s the first time she’s seen Dipper this happy in… Ages! Though she’s going to break Bill’s legs if he even _thinks_ of upsetting her little bro!

“Hey!” she says, once settled, chucking one of her many toys at them with a grin, “Sleep!”

Only then do they realise Dipper had been in Bill’s lap the whole time…

Mabel secretly fangirls at how red they turn, as Tad materialises behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist in a protective stance…

 

Dipper as confused.

This time, there was no nightmare, yet he felt he _knew_ what he was watching, but as with any dream, the answer was evading him, like trying to catch the mist with his bare hands…

 

_There once was a triangle._

_It was a small thing, barely able to fly as far as his brothers and sisters._

_However, this did not stop his happiness, as he sat, watching the world, kicking his little legs as he sat on a floating piece of rock._

_However, the bigger shapes grew jealous of the little triangle - who was he to enjoy his measly existence while they suffered?_

_The triangle had shown fear as Big Brother circle and Little Brother square were torn from his side, one encaged in the very rock the triangle would sit on, as the circle's existence was shattered…_

_Everyone eventually forgot the small circle, yet Omniscience is no light thing, the triangle learning of despair as only he did not forget, heart eventually shattering into three [pieces] as the cogwheels of Fate turn…_

 

Meanwhile, Bill's having an equally strange dream;

_ A small cub with innocent eyes had once played happily with his pack, eyes shining with a deep love for the world in which he lived. _

_ Yet the other [large creatures] envied this love, forcing the bear into a cage as his twin could do naught but watch, trying to free her encaged kin. _

_ The cub, however, was not stopped, loving all the few [small creatures] he came across, even if he was kept within his lonesome [dreams], as he decides to trust and aid the few creatures of his [Home], his sister constantly at his side through it all… _

 

_ Which came first? The sorrow of the cub, or the despair of the triangle? Which will heal first? The [shattered heart] or the [hardened cage]? The [old Triangle], or [baby cub]? _

_ Oh [Moira], how cruel a Fate you spin... _

 

 

...Little do either know...

They were both glowing softly while dreaming, Bill spooning Dipper...


	4. Bill deals with Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my puns are Grandpa-level.  
> No, I'LL NEVER CHANGE! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XkK4GxnUpgM  
> (I love Puppers! XD)

"Urgh, Dipper, turn that light off..." Mabel mumbles, propping herself up on her elbow as she rubs an eye...

Before freezing, elbowing Tad quickly as she stares at the two lanterns-turned-humans, sitting up properly.

He comes round with a groan, before shielding his eyes as they adjust...

The silence is still as Tad processes what is currently happening, hand dropping as he stares.

"...Fuck," Tad blinks, climbing over Mabel quickly to check on the pair, magic flowing up and around his fingers, before he winces. "Hell... Ford's gunna go bitchy on us..."

 

"What the hell is that?!" Ford exclaims, though Tad slaps his hand away, cursing softly.

"Bill's magic is currently shifting about with Dipper's right now, it'd be very dangerous to disrupt it," he scolds, "Think of when one cup sits with a lid joining it to a second, bigger cup, the first cup is bubbling over, creating to much of whatever is inside, so it gets transported through to the second cup, which has an infinite amount of space to contain that power, break the flow and you either get an overflow or a 'boom'."

Stan facepalms, as Ford looks like he's struggling with the fact of _what_ _that says_ about Dipper's magic.

"Whelp, at least we can see a better reason for Fate pairing them," Stan grunts, as Ford blows his top...

 

Dipper and Bill awake to find Ford roaring as Tad and Stan are trying to calm him down.

"...Wha~h?" Dipper asks softly, sleepily reaching up with a hand to wipe away excess sleep-dust.

All eyes shoot to the pair, as Bill decides to just tighten his grip and _stare_ at the men, giving a rather harsh, questioning look.

"Mabel... What's going on?" Dipper asks.

Mabel is currently burrowed in her blankets, clutching Waddles like a bear as she explains.

"You two glowed, Tad freaked, Ford freaked, then you woke up," she says.

"Oh..." Dipper blinks, realising exactly his current situation, but too sleepy to bother thinking about it.

Bill frowns.

" _Glowed_?!" he asks, forehead creasing.

"Lantern-style!" Mabel replies.

Dipper looks puzzled, as Bill facepalms, before looking at the clock.

7am.

"Fine..." Bill grumbles, Dipper getting up as Bill follows, imitating Dipper.

It all seems fine, until they reach the stairs.

" _Taaad_! Carry me~!" Bill whines.

"No," Tad replies flatly.

" _Taaaaaaaaaad~_ " Bill continues.

"Come on, Bill!" Dipper frowns.

Bill ends up the only on at the top of the stairs, looking at the way down with deep distrust.

"They're just _stairs_ , you get up the same way you get down," Ford says flatly.

Bill grumbles something, tentatively going down three steps, wobbling, then retreating slightly.

"I _hate_ gravity!" he growls.

"Come on, you've already done two," Dipper smiles.

Bill chews his lip, gripping the banister as he tentatively tries another step, before slowly hurrying it up until the last step is gone.

...

"By Axolotl, I hated that," he growls.

Dipper smiles.

"Hey, how about we work on the gravity stuff while Grunkle Stan handles Soos and Wendy?" he smiles, taking Bill's hand with a grin.

Bill blinks.

"Why are you suddenly being so goody-goody fluffle-balls?!" he asks, surprised.

Dipper shrugs, before smiling.

"You're my Guardian! Besides... You're different from before - we both are," he replies.

Bill is dragged out of the Shack while he's stuck in his shock, Mabel giggling at the way her brother has taken in what has occured with his new Demonic Guardian...

...Even if she'd been expecting a rat or squirrel instead of a demonic dorito...

 

"We'll help you practice here," Dipper smiles, he, Mabel and Bill in the forest as Stan manages the Shack and Ford hides in his lab.

Bill appears slightly disgruntled at being treated like a child, but he knows he's currently luckier than most; sometimes that spell won't include the muscles, meaning he would be as weak as a newborn.

It takes some effort as they practice on logs and rocks, Bill finding a smile coming onto his face as he finally manages to move about most of the forest by himself...

But then there's running, and woooowie! Bill lost count of the amount of times his head met the ground! It was hilarious up to the twelfth time, by which time it was just annoying.

Rolling onto his side after the twentieth time, he tilts his head to glare at the twins, who had stopped as soon as they saw him fall, Tad returning swiftly to Mabel's side.

...

He's finally registered how Dipper _looks,_ not just his face.

He's about two inches shorter than Mabel, frame willowy and supple with muscle, though his skin is still pale, smooth and slightly flabby from his constant flux between indoors and the forest.

He's also not wearing shoes, showing off soft skin with firm soles.

...

"Aren't humans meant to wear shoes?"

Dipper's face turns scarlet.

"Hey!" he pouts, as Mabel grins.

"Tag!" she quips, tapping Dipper's shoulder.

"I'm gunna get you for that!" he yells, turning, as Tad quickly explains the game to Bill, a grin slowly spreading over his face...

 

_He watched from the bushes as the demons and their charges play, captivated by the beauty of the smallest of them, a warm smile on plump, petal-blossom lips._

_He'd originally been watching his childhood flame, but seeing how she pales in comparison..._

_...That day returns bright in his mind._

Dipper looked shy, as he blurts out those lies about Mabel not wanting to have dinner with him, or see him anymore, a little shy laugh accompanying it as he then goes on to say, "She's kinda weirded out by you, no offence?" Dipper waves a hand gently, tilting his head slightly, as Gideon says about Dipper being between them.

"You're not gunna... Freak out, or anything, are ya?"

"Why of course not!"

"OK, so, uh, cool! So okay, then, sorry man, but, uh, hey! Thumbs up, huh?"

It's adorable, thinking of it now - Dipper's still like a little deer in the face of big bad wolves _! He thought something as simple as saying Mabel didn't like him would change Gideon's affections to him~..._

_Well then, might as well prepare! He can hear the wedding bells already!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *grins*...  
> I got cliché, sure, but aaaawwe! Gideon is so easy to manipulate that I can use his barbie-doll style to prove points to DipDop and so that I CAN TOTALLY CRUSH THAT KID WHO DARES DESTROY MY CHILDREN'S DREAMS! *gives determined growly mama-bear face*


	5. Depths of Cuteness

Ford ended up doing several thorough mental checks on Bill before he trusted him – sort of; at least he let him near Dipper without a chaperone.

Meanwhile, Bill was learning quite a bit about his dear little Ward, such as the fact he only seemed to go off by himself when he was visiting one of the creatures of the forest, who would usually be injured and letting him tend to.

It was _fascinating_ , Dipper knew exactly what to look for, exactly what to ask about, as well as breaching the language barriers with who he chose for a translator!

He’d only found out when Mabel had tugged him behind her with a finger to her lips, the pair hiding behind a tree as Dipper had gently lifted a patch of moss to reveal a birds nest, in which several chick of varying types were waiting, chirping softly.

Pulling out a dropper, Dipper had carefully fed and checked over each chick, giggling lightly when one of the elder ones, close to adulthood, hopped up his arm, chirping cheerily.

Dipper seemed to just _shine_ with a confidence that had appeared locked away for so long.

“Hey there, Eddy, how’s your wing?” Dipper’s voice is gentle, the bird chirping, before stretching out said wing, Dipper gently running two fingers on either side, before wincing softy as the poor thing reacted, Dipper’s finger then taking on a soft grass-gold hue as he gently healed the wing as much as he could.

The bird sang a little tune, flapping it a bit, before swooping off Dipper and onto his head as he finished looking after the chicks, double-checking something around them, before leaving…

 

…To help out a deer with a broken antler…

…Then some gnomes Jeff had found knocked up after a bar-fight…

…Then cleaning the unicorns so their horns, hooves and manes shone, checking their teeth over and even helping to deliver a foal, which he then helped clean…

...Before going to hang out with the Multibear, where they would generally talk and sing BABBA songs.

(It was _adorable_! And he has _magic_! Bill’s day couldn’t get any better!)

...

(correction; it did)

When they teleported back, it was from Mabel's phone vibrating in her pocket, thankfully on silent.

"Hey?" she asked, as Bill sat down at the table at a glare from Stanford.

"What's up, Sixer?" he asked, as Mabel squealed.

"Seriously?! A party?!" she demands.

"You're not yet training Dipper about his magic," Stan states.

"Oh my gosh I have to start getting ready!" Mabel runs from the room, talking a thousand words a minute.

"I can't; there has to be a certain amount of trust for such a thing to happen, as well as the fact Dipper just... Doesn't feel ready yet..." Bill leans on his elbows on the table, thinking, "He's much too... It's like his self-confidence has been crushed ever since we fought and... What the heck does that kind of shit?!"

Stanford's face turns grim, as he starts thinking.

"That would explain why he hasn't summoned you before to a knowing degree; Dipper's always been quite... Lacking in terms of confidence, even while fighting you, Stanley kept on mentioning stuff where Dipper would back out of- or freak out at- something. Dipper would immediately try hiding it after, but..." Ford's brow creased, "He's used to creatures, so of course he would feel more confident when seeing those, which then causes a big blow when they go against his trust in them..."

Silence fills the room.

"I'm back!"

Bill and Ford move to look over as Dipper enters the shack, a broad grin on his face, "Some pixies let me have some of their dust when I mentioned you were running low!"

"Thank you, Dipper!" Ford smiles, standing to pull his Grand-nephew into a hug.

"DIPPER!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper blinks, before laughing softly as he hands Ford the dust, before going upstairs to find Mabel.

Bill follows.

"Dipper! He~lp!" Mabel whines, "There's a party later, and I've got our outfits sorted, plus Bill's, but I want help on make uuup!" she whines.

Dipper blinks, before freezing.

"Party?" he repeats, paling.

"There'll be Candy, and Grenda, and Wendy, and even Bill and Tad are invited - even if people are going to be watching Bill like a hawk, _pleeaaase_ Dipper?" she begs, pulling out the puppy eyes, "I promise we'll leave if you still feel uncomfortable after, what, 20 minutes?"

Dipper shuffles, before sighing, form drooping, as Bill leans on the doorframe to watch.

"What are the outfits?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!  
> I can't choose! Dip-Dress or Dip-Suit!?! XD


	6. PAAAARTY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *goes to click a NSFW fic on Fanficton.net*  
> Inferiority Complex: You dirty, dirty sinner...  
> Me: ( 0_0) ... *clicks*
> 
> *whilst updating at Big-Bro's baking a cake*  
> Bro: *spills flour accidentall whilst weighing on right side of laptop*  
> Me: *ends up drawing a sleeping rabbit in it*  
> IC: WTF YOU'RE OFFICIALLY AN ADULT! Y U DO?!  
> Me: *pauses and returns to work like nothing has happened*

Dipper may not have liked make-up whilst thirteen, but that was mainly due to the stereotypes about teenage boys and make up - he'd been more freaked out by how his sister leered with that mischievous gleam in her eye, baring the thing that he thought would ruin his masculinity like a knife...

But yeah, he was better now, especially since it turns out he's able to choose and apply make-up better than most girls... Including Mabel.

Even though that generally turned into a curse of its own - Mabel would run to him for party make-up.

"Bill! I even got one for you!" she beams, holding out a suit with a gold jacket, white shirt, yellow vest and black trousers, as Dipper blinks at his - a silver jacket, white shirt, sky-blue vest and deep blue trousers.

"Try them!" Mabel grins, already pulling out a sequinned, blossom-pink dress.

Dipper sighs, as Mabel runs out to the bathroom, adorning the suit as he goes over to Mabel's rather insane make-up collection, picking out the black mascara, silver eyeshadow and glittery, dusky rose lipstick alongside Mabel' usual concealer, primer, foundation, chocolate-brown eyeliner and smoky-brown eyebrow pencil.

"Wow! That's a lot of stuff!" Bill remarks, before Mabel reappears, pouting slightly at her hair being caught in the dress' zip.

"Dippe~r..." she whines.

Dipper chuckles softly, before helping her, taking advantage of that to grab and brush out her hair, taking her fringe and the front half of the sides of her hair to gently comb back, slipping it in place with a silver flower hairclip.

Bill is slightly surprised as he sees the small dimples Dipper has as he smirks, before looking round.

"Towel?" he asks.

Bill chuckles, before using his magic to materialise one.

It's worth it for the surprised, slightly-creeped-out look Dipper gives him, taking the towel as he has Mabel sit own, before using the towel to cover her dress.

"I really should've done your make-up first..." he mumbles, pushing the rest of her hair away and tying it loosely with a ribbon.

Bill watches, slightly fascinated, as Dipper applies the chosen make-up, directing Mabel with ease, even though it sounds slightly clinical.

"Oh! Don't forget sequins!" Mabel exclaims when he first step away, pointing.

"You bought those?!" Dipper sounds surprised - doesn't he remember the nightmarish all-sequins phase from when Mabel was about thirteen?

"Of course!" Mabel grins.

Dipper rolls his eyes, before gently choosing out three purple sequins, adding them jut below her left eye for a doll-like effect.

"Lemme do yours! Lemme!" Mabel grins after inspecting hers.

"What-?!" Dipper starts, before finding the towel tucked into his shirt, Mabel's hands in a flurry of motion as make-up was applied - though it was thankfully just mascara, eye-liner and lipgloss with a very fine dusting of blusher...

 

Bill felt heat claiming his cheeks as he turns away slightly.

"So~..." he tries to play off the annoying feeling in his gut, "When exactly is the party?"

"It's..." Mabel turns to look at her clock, before screeching, "We need to leave now if we're to get there on time!"

"Eh?!" Dipper's eyes widen.

"Come on!" Mabel snaps, calling for Tad as Bill finds himself and Dipper being dragged downstairs, as Tad opens the door for them, raising a brow at Bill.

"It's oddly fitting for you to match with your charge..." he muses, before heeding his own Ward's silent request and moving to drive Dipper's car.

"...Eh?" Dipper blinks, "Do you even have a license, Tad?" he asks.

"1994, whilst visiting a certain idiot sitting in the back," Tad hums.

"Hey!" Bill snaps, annoyed.

"What? You had made a deal over who could drink the most beer and not pass out, the winner getting the other for a servant - we both know how well _you_ can deal with alcohol," Tad sighs, "Be glad I remembered the spell needed to help your damned intolerance."

Bill hums in only partial acknowledgement, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouts at Tad.

"You're unable to drink alcohol?" Mabel asks, surprised.

"Yeah..." Bill mumbles, "Else my legs turn into jelly for about a day, or worse..."

"Oh..." Mabel muses, before Dipper leans over the centre of the back seats to rest his hand on Bill's.

"Hey... It's not like that can stop us from having a good time, besides, I prefer being a teetotalist," Dipper smiles.

"Tee-what?" Mabel looks over.

"Someone who doesn't drink," Dipper smiles.

"Oh..." Mabel hums, before grinning, "So it doesn't mean you only ever drink tea?!"

"Hey! No, it doesn't!" Dipper snorts...


	7. ...FUCK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens.  
> Pacifica, Mabel, Tad and Bill are quite ready to Murder...

Pacifica is waiting for them at the entrance to her large home, a small mansion in its own right.

"Hey!" she grins, "Come on in!"

Her eyes hesitate on Mabel for slightly longer than normal, before fixing her smile as she steps out of their path, as Dipper winced at how he could already hear the music inside...

 

It was hot, Dipper sticking to Bill's side, already gripping his hand as they manoeuvre through the thick crowd, Mabel and Tad already lost as the pair find themselves soon against a wall, ears feeling on the edge of popping as the others danced before them.

"...I'm starting to regret this..." Dipper frowns softly.

"Are parties usually like this?" Bill frowns.

"Teenage ones are," Dipper sighs, before wincing as he looks through to the stairs.

"Found Mabel..."

She was snogging Patricia, the blond bent back over the banister as they were working their way up towards the bedrooms. Both were quite obviously drunk as Tad swooped in to stop them from doing anything they may regret.

"Wasn't she Mabel's mortal enemy?" Bill asks.

"Weren't you mine?" Dipper says, tone warm.

"Hmm~..." Bill smirks, turning playful, "I can't quite recall..."

Dipper shrugs.

"Hey, I'm thirsty, there should be something in the kitchen," he says, the pair pushing through the crowd, Bill stopping Dipper from any feelings of claustrophobia whilst they moved.

Once in the kitchen, where it was surprisingly empty, Dipper tarts checking the cupboards, soon finding a bottle of squash.

"Want some?" he asks, smiling.

"Sure, why not?" Bill replies, watching how Dipper did so, pouring a little into the base, before diluting it under the cold tap.

They sipped the drinks, listening to the random playlist in the other room.

"That music sounds senseless - it's effectively Jazz twisted into electronics with deeper embellishments," Bill finally says.

"Oh? And what type of music would the Almighty Bill Cipher listen to?"

Bill hums, before singing, the air in the kitchen seeming to gain its own song.

"My baby don't care! For shows~. My baby don't care! For clothes... My baby just cares, for me~! My baby don't care for... Cars and races, my baby don't care for-... High-town places," he sings, starting to bob with the tune he sang, placing his drink down as he grins, pulling Dipper to silently dance with him, "Liz Taylor is~ not his style~, and even Leonard Turner's smile... 'S Something he can't~ see~..."

"What song is this?" Dipper asks, eyes sparkling at the careless show of magic, as the song seems to gain a voice of its own.

"It's the Queen of Swing, Nina Simone," Bill smirks, "I went to a concert of hers once..."

The pair enjoyed themselves, before the song changed to another.

"Gin House Blues," Bill smirks.

It's at that point that the door of the kitchen opens again, shattering the magically-playing music.

Gideon is standing in the doorway, looking at them in surprise.

His hair is no longer in an outrageous pompadour, but combed back in a quiff, freckles still in place as he wore a smart suit, much like the ones from his childhood, though tailor-fitted, shirt clinging to a layer of muscle.

"G-Gideon?" Dipper stammers, as Bill glares.

"Well if it isn't Dipper Pines~! Puberty's been kind to you, I see!" Gideon remarks, a smirk adorning his face.

"Y-Yeah..." Dipper replies, shrinking closer to Bill - he may not be able to read people as well as Mabel, but he can still tell bad intentions a mile away.

"Oh, is that a scent of meekness I smell? How adorable~!"

Bill's anger starts to show, moving forward, just as Gideon did.

"Listen, kid, leave my Pinetree alone," Bill growls.

"Or what? Deal me to death, you snivelling dorito?" Gideon frowns.

"Fuck you, you shitty little-" Bill starts, seizing Gideon's collar, eyes already turning darker.

"Bill! Stop!" Dipper exclaims, worry flashing over his features as he grabs Bill's wrists, worry in his eyes, "You shouldn't stoop to his level!"

Gideon chuckles, Dipper squealing as he's suddenly yanked away from Bill and through the door, Bill only just being able to follow as the pair disappear among the crowds.

Tad is quick to pick up on it when he sees Bill running past the stairs, fear etched into his features as he barges through the still-open front door.

The street is empty, not a soul in sight under the light of the street lamps.

" ** _DIPPER?!_** " Bill roars, trying to find a lead towards his Ward.

 

Dipper struggles, before being pulled into Gideon's firm chest as he tries to scream in the middle of the alley leading around the back of the house, the feeling of everything flipping and warping crashing into Dipper, causing him to yelp behind the hand over his mouth, the only thing stopping him from stumbling being the very person who'd kidnapped him.

Dipper wriggles away, successfully doing so by licking the hand over his mouth.

Spinning round, his eyes fix on Gideon's, as the boy smirks, muttering something, before Dipper finds his legs giving way, Gideon being theonly thing to stop him hitting the floor as he's pulled into Gideon's lap.

"Wh-what is-" Dipper starts, before Gideon starts hushing him, running his hand over Dipper's head in a manner that usually was soothing to the boy.

Though now it only worked to unnerve him even more.

"You're mine now, my little Forest Angel, after so long... I'm sorry I didn't see how much you wanted me back with Mabel, ri~ght?"

Dipper stiffens, the hand petting his head moving to his back, as something else is muttered, Dipper finding himself soon relaxing into Gideon's grasp as the knots in his back are unwound, little gasps of surprise leaving his lips with it as he flattens himself into Gideon's firm chest, bringing a low chuckle from Gideon's, the boy's voice now like silk in Dipper's ear.

"Totally _mine..._ OK~?..."

Dipper can only whimper as his head starts feeling fuzzy...


	8. Hide and Seek

Bill strides back and forth, Tad watching as Mabel picked at her nails, fear and rage in her features.

"The little _git_!" Bill growls, "I'll _kill_ him!"

"Calm down, you're getting emotional - it's bad for your insanity," Tad states.

"I don't _care_!" Bill yells, whirling round to face the pair, tears gathering, then confusion filling his features as he flops down, cross-legged, "I'm new to this, and _what the heck are these_?!"

"Tears," Mabel says, "It's cause you hurt."

"I'm- I..." Bill falls to the floor as he starts crying, Tad and Mabel sharing a look, before moving to sit on either side of him.

"Let's go through each emotion, OK?" Mabel smiles, "What's the first one?"

"I- Really empty, like Gideon just tore my insides out and burnt them to cinders!" Bill whimpers, allowing Mabel to pull his head onto her shoulder, fingers running through his hair in a motherly gesture.

"OK, so, Loss and Sorrow, what else?"

"I know Anger, but what's this feeling like my gut's been mashed with a pestle?"

"Guilt... Wait, why?"

Bill is obviously trying to think through his sorrow.

"Had I not let go of Dipper, had I kept him out of Gideon's range... Had I been _faster_..."

A growl tears from Bill's throat as his face morphs with his anger.

"I _hate_ him! I _hate_ him! _I **hate** him_!" he rages, "It's _**his** fault_! _**His** **fault**_!"

Bill starts up the waterworks again, as Tad starts rubbing triangles gently into Bill's back, until the new Guardian-turned-human has calmed down.

"We need a plan," Tad finally says.

"I have one already," Bill states, anger still there, "We hunt them down, turn Gideon to pulp and rescue Dipper!"

 

 

Meanwhile, Dipper comes round to find himself naked but for the towel draped over his waist.

"Huh?..." he mutters, sitting as he rubs his eyes, gazing at the lavishly furnished room in confusion...

_Music._

_Bill._

_**Gideon**._

Dipper gasps, eyes widening.

"Rise an' shine, sweetheart! I got you breakfast!"

Dipper blinks at the sight of Gideon holding a tray of food, a glass of orange juice by the plate.

"Gideon?... What... Happened?" Dipper tries, as the tray is set in his lap, revealing buttered toast, eggs and baked tomatoes and fried mushrooms.

"I figured it out, my little sweetheart!" Gideon smiles, bopping Dipper's nose lightly as Dipper picks up a slice of toast, biting into it as Gideon continues, "I saw you playing in the forest and saw you get all flustered with my dear Mabel~, then I remembered how you reacted to my questioning back when you asked me to break up with Mabel... You wanted me for yourself, didn't you~?"

Dipper's finished the slice by that point, Gideon turning Dipper's head to face him, smiling softly.

"I- I..." Dipper stutters, as he blushes at how close Gideon was, especially with how Gideon had cleaned up, muscles obvious with that day's shirt - a white t-shirt, "I-Isn't it rude to leave the person of your desires naked, even if they return your emotions?"

Gideon's eyes _flash_ with something, before widening.

"Why of course!" he remarks, "They're in your closet! Here, you finish your breakfast whilst I pick something, OK?"

Dipper remains silent, eating his breakfast, finishing on the juice, before noticing what the items _are_.

"Dresses?!" Dipper squeaks, turning as red as the tomatoes he'd just been eating.

"Why, of course!" Gideon beams, turning, "They _are_ for my dear Angel Princess, after all! You'll look _adorable_!"

Dipper forces himself to finish his drink, setting the tray of remnants on the bedside table, before holding the towel close as he gets up, moving to Gideon's side as the taller male (he's still three years Dipper's junior?! How does he have such height-genes?!) moves to test dresses against Dipper, before settling on one with a smile.

It has a see-through piece of silvery-blue fabric stretching up from the low neckline and triangular shoulder-sleeves that would otherwise easily slide off Dipper's shoulders, the transparent fabric forming long sleeves so both the neck and hand openings have a flowery, burst-open kind of effect. In contrast the skirt puffs out around dipper's waist, ending a quarter above the knee, white leggings of a more silvery texture there to cover the rest of Dipper's skin. Flat, blue slippers are handed to Dipper after he dons the clothing...

Gideon is watching him with a face filled with faux-love and plenty of lust, almost leering over Dipper once he has the shoes on.

"You're _beautiful_..." Gideon purrs, taking Dipper's hand, "Let me show you something..."

Dipper blinks as his hand is taken, the elder teen led through several corridors to one of the plainer rooms...

...Where a _wedding dress_ , completed with veil, glass slippers strengthened with metal pieces and inlaid with what was seemingly liquid sapphire below the blue-edged dress with an accompanying red cloak, which shimmered and added to the foot-long train.

"What?" Dipper breaths, covering his mouth as he turns to Gideon.

"Beautiful, no? I had the same tailor for that dress do this one~," Gideon chuckles, gently taking Dipper by the waist, pecking the corner of Dipper's mouth, backing him into the doorframe as one greedy hand glides from dipper's waist to under the skirt, resting on his thigh...

Dipper _runs_ , squeaking in shock as his eyes turn wide with fear, Gideon's laughter filling the corridor behind him.

"Oh? So a game of cat and mouse then, sweetheart? Why, how _thoughtful_... **_I always get more exited after a good game of chase..._** "

Fear grips Dipper's heart as he starts running blindly, trying to find a way out.

Then he sees that one of the flights of stairs end in a tiled floor leading too...

"The door!" he gasps, glancing back to see Gideon, before jmping onto the banister, sliding down quickly, hopping off before he hit the ornament at the end of the banister...

He didn't expect a hand to grab his, pulling him into a chest as another hand weaves around his waist.

"O~h? Aren't you Master's new little pet?" a voice purrs in his ear as Dipper freezes in fear.

Hectorgon's moustache tickles his ear as Gideon catches up, face flushed and grinning like a wolf.

"Awwwe, Hectorgon, Dipper and I were playing _chase_... Though I don't really want to wait anymore..."

"Indeed, may we share?" Hector asks, Phillipino-style clad in the traditional British suit.

It terrifies Dipper at how unionised this demon and Gideon are...

"Oh, yes, Dipper, this is my Guardian! Hectorgon, remember Dipper?"

"Of course; how could I forget such a cute face~..." Hectorgon smirks, "It was absolutely _ravishing_ seeing his open emotions, including his _fear~_ "

Dipper whimpers as Hectorgon carries him upstairs, fear stopping him from trying to escape again now he knows _exactly_ who Gideon's Guardian is...

" _Bill! Bill! Bill!"_ Dipper mentally cries, fear filling him.

 

 

_...There is a slam of a door only moments later..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I DID NOT MEAN THIS TO BECOME SO DARK SO QUICKLY ASDFGHJKLIDN I'M SORRYYY!!!!!!


	9. Love me! Hate me! Adore you!

" _Bill! Bill! **Bill!** " _the summons shoots through Bill like electricity as he's eating with the rest.

Bill's head shoots up as he senses Dipper, eyes widening as he stands, nearly upsetting the table.

" _Finally_ ," he growls, as Tad's eyes widen, grabbing Mabel as the pair of Demons teleport, leaving a pair of worried and confused Grunkles behind...

 

Dipper is pinned to a four-poster bed by Gideon as a red-suited male stands to the side, as Gideon's obviously trying to force Dipper to submit.

Bill is _almost_ stopped with some weird emotion at the sight of Dipper in naught but a sparkly dress and now-bare feet.

" _Bastards_!" Bill growls, striding forward, eyes turning red as his hands are coated in fire, "Don't think you can stop _me_ Hectorgon!"

"Bill!" Dipper attempts, before he's lifted up and thrown over Gideon's shoulder, trying to get free.

The demon smirks, before both Mabel's and Tad's hands light up with flames...

There's a loud _smack_ , Dipper crying out as his hands fly to his rump, before there are suddenly blue flames coating the bed...

"...Bugger." Hectorgon growls, "Gideon, take Dipper and run!"

Gideon _runs_.

"I'll deal with Hectorgon! You get Dipper!" Tad states, as Mabel's already leaping at Hectorgon with purple fists of fury.

Bill leaps over the bed and races for the door as Tad uses his own cane to re-attract Hectorgon's attention...

 

Bill ignores how his body starts screaming after the third set of stairs, ignores how the second time he hits a corner he starts bleeding, as he catches up with Gideon, who's face is filled with fright as he's clutching Dipper, who looks vaguely ill as he tries getting free and getting to Bill.

He catches up when Gideon tries sliding down a banister, yanking Dipper into his lap; Bill just _jumps_ , using his flames to boost himself so he can snatch Dipper away and knock Gideon off balance, the platinum blond falling down the rest of the stairs.

Bill _leers_ over Gideon, as his human form _flickers_ , several arms appearing as Bill both attacks Gideon and clutches his Human Ward close, the brunet clinging to his chest for dear life.

"Bill!"

Bill almost drops Dipper when he's hit from behind, orange flames trying to eat up Bill's cyan.

The cyan just intensifies, as Bill gets _even angrier_...

 

"Urrgh, I feel _siiick_..." Dipper whines, still in the dress as Bill's giving him a piggyback to the Shack, taking advantage of Dipper's dislocated ankle as Mabel's muttering things under her breah as she's carried bridal-style by Tad.

Oddly enough, Dipper doesn't want to know why on earth both Mabel and Tad are stained red, nor why, as she talks, Mabel keeps on having to spit out more blood, before whining as Tad cleans her up, muttering something in reply.

They reach the shack, Grunkle Stan opening the door...

...Before Bill collapses, at his limit...

 

"That seriously happened?!" Stan grunts, anger rippling through him as Ford finishes tending to Bill, finally turning to his Grandnephew.

It's a surprise to see him crying; he never has before.

"Dipper!"

Mabel had gotten changed when the Grunkles had registered the blood, but now she bundled Dipper up into a hug as he starts sobbing.

"Ma~bel~!" Dipper wails, clinging to her.

"Shhh, we're here, it's OK, you're OK," she replies in soft, hushed whispers.

"B-but I... Gideon h-hurt... If I'd used my magic..." Dipper was in full-blown breakdown mode, worries seemingly enough to reanimate Bill, who bleerily opens his eyes.

Mabel and Tad are quick to guide Dipper over, Bill shifting to pull Dipper close as Stan leads Ford into the kitchen, setting about to make hot chocolate.

"How can you trust him?!" Ford hisses, "How can any of you-"

"Bill may have been bad, but so far he's proven that since whatever Dipper's done, he's as human as you or I, despite the whole... Demon soul thing... Why would you patch him up, elseways?" Stan growls softly in reply.

"Because he saved Dipper..." Ford replies.

"And what do you think that says about Bill's current priorities? So far he's been playing nice with us because he wants to help boost Dipper's self-confidence and arguing would destroy that. I don't care what you say, if Bill's trying, I'm trying, because else I'm worse than him and it'll also hurt Mabel."

"What? He's a _Demon_!" Ford growls.

"So's Tad! Doesn't make that much of a difference, right?" Stan shrugs, as the pair of twins fall silent.

Ford gives up a moment later.

"...Look, I'm sorry, it's just... There was that friendship scenario... So seeing Bill now..." Ford struggles to get the words out, not used to saying his feelings.

"...I know," Stan says, finishing the tray of drinks, complete with a can of whipped cream and a bowl of marshmallows...

 

Bill feels a little better after showing Dipper how to heal surface wounds, before fixing Dipper's ankle as his demonic magic sets about his internal wounds.

"Did we kill'em?" he asks.

"...No," Tad admits, "Scared them, got them close to it, but no."

"Curses," Bill hisses, as Stan brings in a tray of drinks, Dipper and Mabel's eyes lighting up as Tad starts adding the toppings and handing them round.

Bill is wary as he takes his, glancing at Dipper, who looks curious.

"You've never had Hot Chocolate?" he asks.

"Well..." Bill half-shrugs, as Dipper leans into Bill's side, drinking his.

Bill blinks, before trying it out himself, eyes widening at the taste, before he's gulping down the rest and licking the remaining cream and 'shmallows from the rim.

Mabel giggles, as Dipper finishes his, Bill glancing over as Dipper starts to giggle himself, a cream-moustache over his top lip.

Bill blinks, looking curious, before leaning over with a smirk and licking the cream away.

Dipper's giggles are silence as his blush is back in full force.

"What?" Bill asks, when he sees Dipper's surprise.

"Y-y-you..." Mabel stammers, Tad chuckling softly as Mabel sways slightly, before getting up with a grin, "I'm calling Mom!"

"Mabel!" Dipper shrieks, scrambling over Bill to grab her jumper.

"Why would you need to call your Mother?" he asks.

"That was a gesture that usually only couples do," Stan grunts, smirking.

Bill starts spluttering as he himself turns red, causing Stan to laugh as Ford finally enters, raising a brow.

"Do I want to know?" he asks.

"No," Tad says simply, "Bill licked the cream left around Dipper's mouth off, Dipper's now trying to stop Mabel from calling their Mother to report the incident."

"SENT!" Mabel calls in the background.

"MABEL!" Dipper screams.

"I think that turned into a text," Tad corrects.

There's silence, before a soft _ping_.

"MOM SAYS SHE WANTS STAN TO ENSURE BILL'S A GOOD GUY!"

"OH MY WORD, WHY?!"

Mabel runs back carrying a red-faced Dipper bridal-style and dumping him in a _very_ flustered Bill's lap.

"Hey!" Dipper and Bill exclaim as Bill automatically stops Dipper from falling on the floor by grabbing his waist...

...

...Only Mabel and Tad seem amused, as Bill freezes in shock and embarrassment.

"Eh? Bill?"

Bill chuckles, tightening his grip, humming softly as he snuggles into Dipper, blush still in place.

"It's nice to have you back, Starlet..."


End file.
